


we'll contradict the only thoughts we ever spoke of

by agentpluto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpluto/pseuds/agentpluto
Summary: The Director had told them it was all for the greater good, he remembers bitterly. But how good could that be when someone, someone he cared for so deeply, would be willing to give up her own life trying to defy it.





	we'll contradict the only thoughts we ever spoke of

**[FILE START?]**

**[LOADING…]**

**[PLAY]**

_**Wash… listen…** _

The glow from the classroom’s desk-monitor illuminated his face, the glass surface playing a vid from a datastick he’d found in his locker earlier that day. On any other occasion, he would have handed it into the proper authorities. But...

**_If you’re watching this… I’m probably not around any more. I’m hoping that you didn’t see what happened to me… it’d be better like that._ **

Not even two days after the mission in which his team infiltrated the Insurrectionist’s base, he was finally informed of what happened to CT. Killed in action by Agent Texas.

_**Wash, I wanted to tell you that you were the closest thing I had to a real friend here.** _

Of course he was upset over her death. They were close as teammates, training together, eating together, spending hours in the rec room reading together. This didn’t last long after she’d joined the Insurrection. Training turned to being avoided, shared meals stopped all together and hours in the rec room turned to just a few moments as they passed each other in the hall.

**_I’m sorry I didn’t show it. I didn’t— damn it, fucking crying like a little— I didn’t mean to hurt you and leave you. If there’s one thing I regret about the whole thing… it was you._ **

The woman in the video was in tears, blinking them away as she continued. He couldn’t believe she was gone, lying stone cold somewhere, hundreds of miles away. She wiped her eyes quickly on the sleeve of her shirt and his hand moved up to the screen, fingers lingering over the image of her.

**_You were there, even when I dropped the ball. Even when I’d snapped and yelled and told you to let go of everything in the Project. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you at all._ **

He coughed, feeling something caught in his throat. She was yet another victim for Project Freelancer's body count. But how good could that be when someone, someone he cared for so deeply, would be willing to give up her own life trying to defy it.

_**Wash… I’m sorry for everything I did. And… I did this to try and save you, save all of you. I’ll miss you, Wash.** _

_**I just--** _

_**I'm so sorry.** _

__

**[END OF FILE]**

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I did aaaaaaages ago back in my RP days but never posted anywhere. Found it again and decided to edit it up enough to post, so I can suffer in my RvB rarepair hell
> 
> Title from The Devil and The Deep by Vaultry  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb8QwgIb0RE


End file.
